A Trip To Milan
by taylei98
Summary: Ally, Austin, Dez and Trish go on a friend-only trip to Milan, Italy. What will happen here and what will change between these 4 friends? This is my first fanfic so I am not really sure how it will turnout.
1. Chapter 1

**IN MILAN, ITALY WITH MY BEST FRIENDS**

**Chapter 1**

(A/N: I am sorry if this is bad but it is my very first FanFic, but please feel free to tell me what is wrong with it, what you like/dislike, what can change, etc.

This actually started as a Travel Blog that I had to make-up for English class! :) I really hope you guys enjoy (:

Bye and thank you! Now, I will stop talking...)

_Ally's POV:_

The first time I went to Milan, Italy; so many amazing things happened. Everything was amazing. But the best part? NO PARENTS! I went to Milan with my three best friends. At first my parents were scared to death, and to tell you the truth, so was I; but just slightly. It took a while but I finally convinced my parents, and myself, that I would be fine since I was 17 years old. The fact that Austin was going helped since we had been really close friends for years. He told me everything. We were practically brother and sister.

The day before we left I was scrambling around making sure I had everything. I was also texting Dez, Trish and, of course, Austin. We planned on meeting at my house around 10a.m. the next day since my house was only a few minutes from the airport. We agreed on leaving all the cars at my house and just calling a cab to get us to the airport ,as my dad was at a music conference and my mom was in Africa writing her book. I knew this trip was going to cost tons of money but I couldn't let my friends find out. They knew my parents made a lot of money, my mother being an author and my dad owning his own business and all, but I knew they would still feel bad. It would just be best if they didn't find out. Besides, what they don't know wont hurt them, right?

The next day at about 9:30, I heard the door bell ring. I had just gotten out of the shower so I called downstairs "Come on in" knowing it would probably be Trish, she was never early but I knew she was excited to get going. I heard footsteps up the stairs and said "I just got out of the shower but I will be out in a few minutes."

"OK no problem" I heard someone say but it definitely was NOT Trish although it sounded very, VERY familiar. With my towel wrapped around me tightly, I creaked open the door slightly to find Austin sitting down on the top stair.

"Oh, its just you" I said, letting out a sigh of relief.

He jerked around with a hurt look on his face "Well good-morning to you too" he said sarcastically.

"No, No Austin. Not like that. I just didn't recognize your voice and didn't know who had come in." I said stepping out from the bathroom wrapping an arm around him. I repeat, AN ARM so I was still holding the towel.

"Oh, sorry I didn't mean to startle you" He said perking up again.

"Its OK. Just make yourself at home." I said even though I knew this was Austin's 2nd home. I walked across the hallway from the bathroom strait into my bedroom to get dressed and heard him walking downstairs.

"Oh, and if either of the others come just let 'em in" I shout.

"OK." He replied.

I changed into a red, 'U'-cut, flowing tank top with white beads around the chest/neck area and some white shorts. They were SHORTS, not booty shorts and not knee-length, meaning shorter than mid thigh but longer than underwear. I quickly did my normal makeup, adding some loose curls to my hair before throwing it in a high ponytail. I pulled out a white flower head band and put it on. I grabbed my favorite wedges, one of the five pairs of shoes I was bringing along, and slipped them on. I knew I shouldn't bring so many pairs because we were going to go shopping but I just couldn't decide which ones to bring.

I walked downstairs putting my bags with Austins next to the door. I found Austin laying down on the couch with his feet propped up playing on his phone. He put his phone down as I walked in. I moved his feet so I could sit down placing his feet on the couch next to me and putting my feet in his lap. When I did this he got a mischievous smile. I was honestly a little scared.

"Um mm... Austin..." I said a little worried.

"Yes Ally?" he replied still holding that smile.

"Are you alright?"

"Why yes. I am perfect." He said that a little TOO happy, OK now I was terrified.

"Austin what are you up t-" I started as he jumped on top of me and tickled me. "A-Austin! S-S-Stop it!" I pleaded. He knew where I was really ticklish so for lack of better terms, I was screwed. We were both laughing hysterically when all of a sudden, he stopped and we made eye contact, deep eye contact.

I could see him look at my lips then my eyes, and back and forth a few times before he started leaning in and closing his eyes. I mean, I really liked Austin but just as friends, good friends. Or... was it really only as a friend. Was is something more? I didn't want to ruin that friendship we had but, somehow, I couldn't help myself. Austin was really hot. Next thing I know, I close my eyes, and start to lean in slowly. What was I doing?!

His lips were centimeters away from mine. I could feel his breath. I got the slightest of chills and...

(A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I got to keep it suspenseful ;D Sorry for any mistakes! See you guys in my next chapter, hopefully in a few days)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

**(A/N: Hey guys! Hope you liked last chapter! I know I had a lot of fun making it and it kinda just came to me. This one... well, not so much. Thanks and enjoy!)**

_AUSTIN'S POV_

I couldn't help myself. I was on top of her, and I looked into her eyes. Ally just looked so beautiful. I kept looking at her lips then back at her beautiful, brown eyes. I just closed my eyes and started leaning in, very slowly and carefully. Our forehead were touching, lips just centimeters apart. I was going to go in to finish off the kiss when

"HEYYYYY! I AM SO EXITED! LETS MOVE PEOPLE!" Dez screamed as he burst through the front door. I jumped off of Ally as she jumped to the opposite end of the sofa. Wow, that was really embarrassing and pretty damn awkward.

"Hey Dez" Ally said kind of worried.

"So what are you guys doing?" Dez questioned

"well you know we were uhm... Talking... yep just talking" I said stammering a little bit.

Just then, Ally jumped up and said nervously "Oh shit! I umm, forgot to, umm, pack my, uhhhhhh, curling iron..." Then she ran out of the living room and upstairs to most likely think about what just happened, well almost happened.

Once I heard her door slam, I got up and screamed "What the fuck Dez?"

"Wh-what?' He asked sounding scared

"Really! Of all times to walk in! You choose god-damn then!" I shouted a little too harsh.

"What's happening Austin? I'm sorry!" He asked

"Me and Ally were this close-" Holding up my hand with my index finger and thumb nearly touching "- to kissing! Damn it Dez! You know I have been wanting to do that forever!" I ranted

"Austin, look, I am sorry! I didn't realize that-" He started as Ally ran into the living room sliding across the tile. She jumped on me, wrapped her legs around my waist and grabbed me from the back of my neck. I felt a tingle with her soft, warm fingers against my skin. We just stood there for a second, looking deep into each others eyes before she slammed her lips against mine. At first I was kind of shocked but then kissed her back somewhat forcefully. I saw sparks fly, as if fireworks were screaming across the room.

I heard Dez walk out of the room, but I honestly didn't really care. Just then the door opened and Trish screamed "HEYYYA!" walking into the living room where me and Ally were, well, making out. I heard a sort of shuffle as I assumed Dez pulled Trish into the kitchen. But, like I said, I didn't really care.

Me and Ally pulled away at exactly the same time for a break. We were both panting and she had a cute smile on her face. Her cheeks were starting to grow red as I just stared at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked looking down at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. I gently pushed her chin up to look me in the eyes as I said

"No, not at all. You did everything, perfectly." I replied pushing her against the wall gently, while I brought her back in for another kiss.

_ALLY'S POV:_

After pulling away from the second kiss, I looked at Austin and smiled real sheepishly. I know I was very happy and with the smirk on Austin's face, I assumed he was too. He grabbed my waist as I hopped down and we silently walked into the kitchen hand in hand where Dez was telling Trish about our little, indecent.

When Trish noticed us, she ran over and hugged the shit out of me.

"T-Trish!" I kind of choked out

"Sorry, Sorry!" she replied letting go of me

"So when and how did this happen?" They both questioned. Me and Austin just looked at each other and began explaining the whole thing.

_TRISH'S POV:_

OMGGGG! I cant believe it actually happened! Ally has always told me how she had a HUGE crush on Austin. AHHHH! They are just soooo cute! And to think that Ally got her first kiss, well, first two kisses with her best friend!

_DEZ'S POV:_

WOW! I cant believe Austin finally worked up the courage to kiss Ally. Maybe now he will stop talking about how much he likes her! They are just so perfect together!

AUSTIN'S POV:

Well, I am glad that I worked up the courage, it just was not really how I expected it to be. But hey! What the hell! At least Ally's first kiss was with me. Now, me and Ally are dating- we sort of silently became boyfriend and girlfriend, but we didn't really need any words, we know each other that well- and just in time for our big trip to Italy. This is going to be an amazing trip!

**(A/N: Did you guys like it? I had fun writing this one. Sorry for any mistakes. And BTW, I didn't really know where to go with this story after last chapter and I am still sort of wondering. Any advice? What do you think should happen? Please help me! Well anyways, goodbye and I hope you enjoyed it!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

**(A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, I was camping. Please forgive me ;P Anywayyyyys... enjoy this chapter and keep on reviewing!)**

_Ally's POV_

OH. MY. GOSH... Where did that come from. I was probably 2 centimeters away from Austins face, then Dez came in. I got scared and ran upstairs. Next thing I know, I am back downstairs with my lips smooshed against Austins. Wow... I don't even know how that happened but I do know it felt really nice to be close to Austin. Where did I get the courage to kiss him? I am Ally Dawson, a whimp, a pussy, a... well a scardy cat.

Well, now Trish and Dez know what happened. I decided to look at my phone during an awkward silence that was created after the explanation of events and heard a horn honk. "Crap! Everyone, get all your stuff and get in the taxi." I locked the door behind me and threw my stuff in the trunk, hopping in the cab.

After checking in at the airport, the flight board showed that our flight had been delayed for a half-an-hour or so. We grabbed some snacks and found some seats by our gate, the majority of the time Dez muttering something about a Gir-strich. Finally Austin asked

"Dez, what in the world is a Gir-strich!"

"Weeeeeeeeeeelllllll... A Gir-strich is a cross between a Giraffe and an Ostrich. I am planning on making the new breed when we get back from Italy!" He said sounding proud of himself. We all just laughed.

"NOW BOARDING GATE 21 1st CLASS!" the speakers announced. We looked at our tickets and popped right out of our chairs to board the plane. Yes, we had first class tickets because I am THAT awesome! On the plane, there were only two seats per row. Trish sat next to Dez so me and Austin could be together. Then, Austin started shaking and looking nervous.

"Austin, whats the matter?" I asked sounding really worried

"Ummmm... Look..." When I looked up I saw none other than Cassidy and Dallas.

_Austin's POV:_

NO! It cant be! Not here, not now! Cassidy! NOOO! And of course her brother Dallas is here .I tried hiding from them but they saw us. Damn platinum blond hair! Ugggg. Cassidy is one of my Ex-girlfriends, she obsessed over me so much. Dallas is Cassidy's twin brother that Ally used to date. He tried to make Ally have sex with him and he broke her heart because she said no. He is such and asshole! I am still really pissed about that.

When Cassidy saw us a big smile grew on her face while I let out a big sigh. Dez heard he and looked up, I looked back at him as we exchanged nervous glances.

"Ally, hold my hand and do not, I repeat, DO NOT let go" I whispered to her. She saw Cassidy getting closer to us.

Ally glanced at me like she didn't know what to do. She actually looked a little jealous too, which was adorable on her. Then her face lit right up. She had an idea.

_Ally's POV:_

I looked at Austin worried, remembering what he had said about holding hands. I then got a brilliant idea. I quickly jumped onto Austin's lap pressing our lips together hard. He noticed what I was trying to do and grabbed my waist, pulling me in closer. I grabbed the back of his neck rubbing it gently then when it started getting more intense, I ran my fingers through his hair. Wow. You have no idea how great this feels. In front of one of his ex's and one of mine! Score: Ally! Well, not really since Dallas is here and he did try to get me to do something I refused to do. I opened one eye and saw Cassidy start to frown and walk away. Dallas just looked at us, rolled his eyes and followed Cassidy to the back.

When I tried getting off of Austins lap, he just pulled me in closer. "They're gone Aus." I whispered, our lips touching still. He relied with "Yeah, I know, and your point is?" before we went back in for a kiss, well more like make-out session. Suddenly we got rudely interrupted by the fight attendant.

"Thank you for joining us on this flight to Milan, Italy. The approximated length of this flight is 12 hours 40 minutes. Please be seated and we will get started with the safety precautions." I pulled away slowly looking at Austin with a little smirk on my face. He smiled and I bit my lip. I got off his lap and into my seat, getting buckled in. Austin pushed the arm rest up and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around my waist.

My eyes started watering a little as I remembered what happened between me and Dallas before we broke up. Austin must have seen because he whispered "It's OK Alls, I wont let anything happen to you" as he kissed the top of my head. Next thing I knew, I was asleep, with my head resting on Austin's tan, toned chest.

_Austin's POV:_

Wow. That was amazing! We made out like no body was there. And, both Cassidy and Dallas walked away. I never wanted to let go of Ally as we shoved our tongues down each others throats. Ally fell asleep on my chest and I looked behind us. Trish and Dez were seated directly behind us. Both of them had seen the whole thing and they were smiling wickedly.

I rolled my eyes at them and pressed my lips against the top of Ally's head whispering "I love you so much Alls. You have no idea how hard it was to stay 'just friends' with you." before falling asleep myself.

_Ally's POV:_

When I woke up, Austin was asleep with his arms wrapped around my waist pretty tight. I looked back at Trish and Dez and they were arguing about something. They noticed me and immediately stopped talking. Both had a big smile on their faces. I just sighed and turned around slightly as to not wake Austin. I closed my eyes again, not wanting Austin to let go of me, ever!

He awoke and said "Hey Alls. I think we are almost there." as if on cue the attendant said "We are approximately and hour and a half from Milan. We will be taking our last round through the cabin with the food and drink carts in 5 minutes. Thank you.

I felt a weird feeling, as if someone was watching me. I tilted my head back to look Austin in the eyes. "Aus, I feel like somebody is watching me." I said. "Well it is hard not to look at you when you wear that shirt" He replied his eyes traveling down to my boobs. Note: I am wearing a low 'U' cut shirt.

Normally I would freak out and slap whoever looked down my shirt but I just felt so safe in Austin's arms. I didn't mind at all when he did it. Not to sound sluttish or anything. I just rolled my eyes slightly and said "No, seriously. I feel like someone is glaring at me!" I turned around to see Trish and Dez whispering something about 'why are you so stupid?'. It wasn't them. Hhmmm...

I sat up and turned around completely, looking all around the cabin. Then I saw Cassisy glaring at me with a snarl on her face. She was SO jealous! I turned back around and looked at Austin.

"Hey Alls, 'member when we first met, in preschool?"

"How could I forget that Austin?" I giggled as I said that. How could I forget that? The first day of preschool...

When we went to art on the first day of school, I got partnered with Austin to paint a picture of a bowl of fruit. I asked him to bring the red paint. He tripped and the paint got all over me. I was actually not mad about it. After that, he jumped up and ran over to me asking if I was alright. I started laughing and he hesitantly joined in. I jumped out of my chair and started chasing him. I finally caught up to him and tackled him getting paint on his shirt.

We both started cracking up and we became the best of friends. We always had play-dates and our parents became really close.

I leaned my head against his chest and he pressed his lips to my ear, sort of nibbling it. I got the chills and he whispered "I love you Alls, always have, always will." I started blushing and he noticed. "I am sorry Ally, I just... cant hide how I feel about you." I looked up at him and kissed his lips, gently biting his lower lip. Suddenly, I got pushed and looked up to see what happened. It was Cassidy. "Oh, I am so sorry Abby! I almost tripped, haha, silly me!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, whatever Cassidy. And her name is Ally!" Austin said acting like he was hurt by her comment on my name. I looked at him and said "Its OK Austy, she never bothered to learn my name and it doesn't really matter. Its not like I am ever going to see her again."

Then he grabbed my waist and tried pulling me into his lap. He noticed I was buckled in and hurriedly fumbled for the latch but he touched my upper thigh as he did. He stopped moving his hand, looking at me. "I'm sorry Ally! I didn't mean to! I would never try t-" I interrupted him by unbuckling my seat belt getting on his lap, each shin next to his thighs. I grabbed his neck and said "I know you wouldn't Austin, it just sort of reminded me of that night with Dal..." I trailed off remembering that night very clearly.

My lips attacked his quickly so I wouldn't start crying. We stayed like that for a few minutes before getting interrupted by the loud speaker "We are preparing for landing so we ask that you remain seated and buckled in. Thank you"

I pulled away and hopped off of Austin. I don't know what was wrong with me! Me and Austin had made out like three times today! The drink cart came by and both me and Austin got water.

My mind started wandering. I though about how cool Milan would be. I was so excited! Over the next half hour or so we landed and everyone prepared to get off at the gate. I grabbed Austin's hand as we all got our luggage. Trish had a bright pink zebra print suitcase, Dez had a colorful, plaid suitcase, Austin had an orange suitcase and mine was golden yellow with music notes all over it. We found them real easily and grabbed a cab to our hotel. As we walked in to the lobby, all I could say was "WOW!"

**(A/N: Thank you to** jazzgirl51000 **for the idea about them sitting together and talking about when they were little! Hope you guys enjoy and sorry for it being a longer one :) bye!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Thank you so much for reading my story! I think I will be starting a new one but idk what to call it. I will keep you all in the loop. Don't forget to review! I just noticed that I haven't said this so I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! Same for the other chapters! I have never owned Austin and Ally. Anyways, I will get to writing now. Here goes.)**

_Austin's POV:_

When we walked into the hotel lobby, all I heard other than the gentle sound of the waterfall was Ally saying "WOW!" I had to agree with her. This place was... well... WOW. We checked in and got our keys. We all got to the room and were speechless. It was AMAZING! Everything looked so Modern and beautiful.

"This is all so beautiful!" Ally exclaimed.

"Not as beautiful as you!" I said sort of under my breath. I looked down kind of embarrassed but Ally just hugged me, pecking my lips gently.

"That was pretty cliché, but it still sounded very cute, Aus." Ally whispered into my ear. I looked up and saw her smirk. I just stared into her beautiful eyes, longingly. I just wanted to hold her and never let her go.

"Alright love birds! We need to decide sleeping arrangements." Trish said giving me a playful glare.

"Well I am not sleeping with Dez because he snores, really loud too!" I practically yelled.

"And I am not sleeping with Trish because she snore too!" Ally said.

"Weeellll... I guess that means me and Bozo have to sleep together." Trish exclaimed, sounding a little to 'alright' with the idea.

"I am really not that tired guys." Ally said. "can't we just stay up a little later! You know playing around and talking! Pleeeeeaaasseee!"

"Haha! Alright Alls. I will stay up with you if nobody else wants to." I replied.

"Hey we want to stay up too!" Dez screamed at me.

We all cracked up laughing. We moved our stuff to our rooms. We had a two bedroom suite with two beds and two full bathrooms. Each room had a big dresser and walk-in closet. I guess the hotel knew that we would be doing a lot of shopping. Both Ally and Trish brought pop-up suite cases **(A/N: I do not know if these actually exist but if they do, I don't own them)** for the clothes they buy.

After staying up for a few hours, we decided we should go to sleep since we had a pretty busy day tomorrow. I forgot that there was only one bed so I grabbed an extra blanket and put it on the couch. I went to change into my pajamas, which consisted of long, fleece pants and no shirt. I walked into the bedroom Ally was sleeping in and sat next to her. I kissed her goodnight and began to walk away.

"And where do you thing you are going Mr?" Ally said, putting a pouty look on her face, her lip puffing out just slightly. Wow. She was so breath-taking.

"Ummm... Well I am going to go to bed." I replied obviously confused. Ally got up and wrapped her arms around my waist, pressing her head against my chest. I grabbed her shoulders pulling her into me, not really knowing why she hugged me.

"Look Aus, I know you don't want to make things awkward between us but its just sleeping in the same bed!" She said looking up at me.

"Alls, I just don't want to... well you know... make you think about what happened... between you and Dallas, and hate me."

"Austin Monica Moon! I could never hate you and to be honest, I really want to sleep with you. I like falling asleep in your arms.' She said sheepishly, looking down as she added "I don't think I could fall asleep without you." I looked down at her, moved her chin up and kissed her cheek softly.

"If you are sure, I will sleep with you. I just don't want you to think anything and-" I was cut off by her pushing me down onto the bed. She was laying on-top of me and in one quick motion, we switched places. I just stared into her eyes.

"Well, are you going to kiss me or not Moon?" Her question surprised me but I looked at her lips and moved in. We kissed very slowly and passionately. The kissed lasted for a good ten minutes before Ally started pulling my pants off. I was excited but then remembered what she had told me months ago.

"Alls, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to wait to lose you virginity to a man you really love, when you really want to?" I asked her quickly pulling away and starting to pull my pants up.

She grabbed my hand as it was pulling them up and said "Austin, I am ready... Please... I... I... I love you Austin." She looked like she was about to cry.

"Why don't you want to have sex with me Austin? Is there something wrong with me? Am I that horrible of a person?" She looked away, trying to wiggle out from under me.

"I... I love you too! And thats why! I don't want to hurt you, Alls. You mean way too much to me! I am not going to lose you because I want something as stupid as sex. That is selfish! I would never do that to you Alls."

"But Austin, I want to! I am ready! Obviously you don't love me enough to give me what I want!" Ally said tears starting to run down her face.

"Ally, if that is really what you want and you were not doing it for me, then yes I will. I love you so much. I would do anything for you!" I said as I could feel my eyes start to water.

"Austin, please don't cry!" I looked at her. I saw the longing in her eyes. If she wanted it, then of course, I would do it. I wiped my eyes then hers. I rubbed her cheeks for a second then began pulling off her shirt. She became excited and rammed her lips into mine, our lips moving as one. We pulled away for a second so I could get the shirt over her head.

As I looked deep into her eyes, I saw that she really wanted it. I continued taking off her pants, leaving her in her bra and undies. She pulled away from the kiss long enough to say "Your turn!" With a sexy grin on her face. At the exact same time we flipped over. She began pulling my pants off. When she got them completely off and came back up to eye level with me, I kissed the crook of her neck softly. She let out a cute groan and I could tell she had the chills. This turned me on even more. I kissed her neck continuously, her sexy moans filling the air. She grabbed my neck and began rubbing it.

"Stop taunting me Austin!" she said in between moans. I pulled away from her neck looked her in the eyes than kissed the crook of her neck one more time before starting to travel down her chest slowly. I started unlatching her bra and pulled it off. I pulled her undies down to her ankle, yanking them off. I was so ready. She grabbed my boxers and tore them off, literally. Then she reached onto the night stand a gave me a condom.

_Ally's POV:_

I can't believe I am about to lose my virginity to my best friend. I look at the night stand and grab the condom. I hand it to Austin and he looks at it for a few seconds before opening it. Here goes nothing. Not a single thing could ruin this moment. Nothing.

In the morning, I wake up completely naked intertwined with Austin. At first I wonder why I had no clothes on but then remember. Wow. Last night was... amazing.

"Hey Alls." I heard Trish say as she walked into our room. I quickly grabbed the cover and wrapped myself in it. She could not know what happened last night.

"Hey Trish." I reply with a smile. Just then Austin starts to move. Oh crap.

"Hey Alls. Last night was absolutely amazing!" He said looking at me with that sexy ass smirk. Trish had just taken a swig of her orange juice and spit it out, all over the floor.

"Wait! What?" She yelled.

Austin jerked around with big eyes. "Hey Trish... Didn't know you were uh... standing right there... In our room..."

"What happened?" She demanded.

"Oh you know... uh... the bed was just so comfy and we got a good nights rest?" I offered. She walked up to us and yanked the sheets off to see us totally undressed. She looked on the floor and saw our clothes. Then she looked in the trash and saw the condom. Shit!

"Ally! How could you do this! With us in the next room! And you didn't even bother to tell me!" She said with a smile on her face, her eyes big. Phew. She wasn't mad, she just was disappointed that I didn't tell her.

"Well um... could you leave so we can get washed up and dressed?" I asked

"Oh yeah, just ell me everything when you are done!" She walked out of the room and I got up. I could feel Austin's eyes burning into my ass so I turned around, walked up to him and crawled on him. I kissed him for a little bit then got up and walked into the bathroom. As I was closing the door he came in.

"Hey, do you wanna share the shower?" he said with a devious look on his face.

"Ummmm... Lemme think... Uhhh how about... No!" I said pretending to think about the decision.

"But Alls, I have already seen everything! Pwese!" He did that irresistible puppy dog face so I gave and grabbed him, pulling us into the running hot water. He looked down at me, grabbed my waist and said "You are amazing Ally. You always know how to make me happy."

"Austin, I am pretty sure that this would make ANY guy happy." I giggled.

"Yeah, but not as much as me!" He said grabbing my ass and leaning in. He was moving so slow so I just closed the gap between us. We made out until the warn water became cold. Then we both jumped out grabbing a towel to dry off and warm up.

We each got dressed and prepared for the long day ahead of us. When we walked into the living room, there was a man setting up dishes on the table. I looked at Trish and Dez and instantly knew that she had told him. I rolled my eyes and they landed on the couch. It still had the blankets on it.

Turning around and looking into Austin's eyes, I pulled his face in, got on my tippy-toes and whispered "Aren't you glad you decided not to sleep on the couch!" with a smile on my face. I looked at him and saw he was blushing. Did I just make Austin Moon blush? I winked at him before whipping around to go tell Trish every thing.

**(A/N: Ahhhhh! This one is so cute! I love it! Don't forget to review and try to figure out what is happening between Trish and Dez that they would be willing to sleep together! Anyway, I know this was the longest chapter so far and I hoped you enjoy read it as much as I enjoy writing it!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: Hmmmmm... really nothing is new. Ummmm... I don't own A&A. This one will have some more of Trish and Dez, I know I haven't put much of their POV's and I am sorry. And the song I am using is Want U Bad by R5. I do not own this song, I just heard it on Pandora and got the idea. Thank you and enjoy! Here is Chapter #5!)**

_Trish's POV:_

When I walked into Austin and Ally's room, Ally was wrapped in the cover and had a guilty look on her face. I just let it slide since I had something that I was hiding from her too. Anyways, I told Ally good morning. As I was walking out, I heard the covers ruffling and Austin say "Hey Alls. Last night was absolutely amazing!" I jerked around quickly.

"Wait! What?!" I screamed. Austin turned around looking horrified.

"Hey Trish... Didn't know you were uh... standing right there... In our room..." Austin stuttered.

"What happened?" I demanded.

Then Ally tried making up this lame excuse about the bed being comfy. She was such a bad liar! I wasn't so mad about the fact that it happened just that she didn't tell me about it! I walked out so they could get dressed.

Dez had ordered room service and the man was setting up so I decided to tell Dez about what I had encountered.

_Dez's POV:_

While Trish was telling me the story, I couldn't help but realize how beautiful she was with her curly, black hair and plump lips. They were just so kissable. Trish noticed that I wasn't paying attention so she stopped talking with anger on her face. Wow. Even when she is mad she looks beautiful.

"Dez, what are you doing? Are you even listening to me?!" She screamed.

I locked eyes with her then went in for a kiss. We had been dating for a week now but still hadn't had OUR first kiss, together. When we pulled back for air I asked "What were you saying" Then she told me everything with a cute little smile on her face.

After story-time was over, I was so surprised. Austin had sex with Ally! His best girl friend! I can't believe he didn't tell me! Ugg! I am so mad at him. Then the two walked out. I glared at Austin. Ally rolled her eyes then whispered something to Austin. He started blushing. I can't believe it! Austin Moon was blushing! I wonder what she said. Trish walked away with Ally.

_Trish's POV:_

Ally told me everything. She also told me that Dallas had Texted her saying he wanted go get back together with her. She showed me the text.

**Hey Alls. I no u r prob. mad at me and I understand. I was stupid 4 doin tat and I want 2 get bck together wit u! Plz Alls Plz! I need u. U r the bst ting tat hppn 2 me. Jus tink bout it babe. Ily.**

Uggg! The nerve of that asshole! Thinking Ally is just going to forget about what happened and get back together with him!

"Trish, I don't know what to do... of course I am not getting back with him but I don't know how to tell him!" She begged.

"I am sorry Ally. I don't know what to tell you..."

_Dex's POV:_

"Dude! Why didn't you tell me! Tell me! Tell me everything!"

"Whoa Dez, chill. I will tell you but first, tell me what is going on between you and Trish." he replied.

I couldn't tell Austin. Me and Trish decided to tell them together. But I really wanted to know what happened. Ugg! So hard to choose. "Fine, Me and Trish are dating. Now spill!"

He looked shocked. "You.. You guys are... Dating!? What! When?"

"Yes and hmmmm... probably 8 days ago. Ok so now, tell me!" I just wanted to know what happened. He explained everything. I was super shocked!

The girls called us in saying that breakfast was done being set up. We ate our pancakes in an awkward silence.

_Ally's POV:_

We walked to Parco Sempoine the local park and just hung out until lunch when we took a cab to Marchesi. The food was so good. After lunch we went to Cimitero Monumentale and saw all the statues. They were amazing. So much effort was put into them. As we were leaving, we saw a young girl bring in two bouquets of flowers. She placed them on two graves that were next to each other. In between the graves was a statue of a man and a woman holding hands. The woman was clutching a piece of paper in one of her hands in between her thumb and index fingers. We watched as the girl pulled a rose from a bouquet and put it in the little opening in the woman's hands.

We walked up to the girl and she looked at us, holding back tears. She jumped up and thew her head on Austin's chest. She started bawling her eyes out. Austin rubbed her back and we tried comforting her not sure if she even spoke English. After a few minutes, she pulled back.

"I am so sorry! I just... My parents died exactly a year ago and I still haven't gotten used to their absence. I am sorry for being a bother." When she started walking away, I said "What's your name hun?" she turned around. "Callia." (Pronounced SA-Lee-Ah) She said skeptically.

"Hi Callia. I am Ally, this is my boyfriend Austin, my best friend Trish and her boyfriend Dez." I introduced us all. "You have a beautiful name. How old are you?". Her face started to brighten as she said "Thank you and I am 12."

12, wow. "Wow, you're 12! I am so sorry. Well, all four of us are 17. Do you live here because you speak English very fluently." "Well, we moved here a year and a half ago from Miami, Florida. My dad is... was in the Military and he got transferred. I am working so I can get enough money to go back home but I am barley getting by as it is. I have to take care of my brother too."

12, an orphan and acting as a parent to her younger brother, while she is in an unknown country. Austin spoke up asking "Callia, do you have a place you are living?" "Well, not really. Me and Anton are living at the homeless shelter." she replied looking embarrassed by this. I assumed Anton was her brother.

"Hun, you don't have to be embarrassed. How would you like to stay with us at our hotel. We can get another room. Plus, we can get you guys plane tickets back to Miami if you want." Trish said very gently. "Oh no! I couldn't ask that of you guys!" Callia threw out.

"Callia, we are from Miami too. It wouldn't be a big deal. Besides, do you know who this is? This is Austin Moon, the superstar! We can afford it!" Dez pointed out as he thrust his finger at Austin. "Wow! You are Austin Moon! No way! I knew you looked familiar!" Callia yelled. Austin just laughed.

"Callia, you can't live here forever!" Austin said after he was gone laughing. "Are you guys sure? I don't want to be trouble." She said worriedly. "As long as you have your passports then yes! It is perfectly fine!" I said. She nodded her head "We have our passports! I need to go get Anton!" She started running off. "Wait! How about we all go get Anton then head back to the hotel. We can do some shopping on the way!" Trish said. "Perfect! Trish, you're amazing!" I hugged her.

"Well, I left my money wit-" "Callia! Stop worrying! If you see something you want or you need, we will get it for you!" I told her. "Geez! You're acting like Ally when she was your age!" Dez shouted. We all burst out laughing as Callia grabbed us all into a group hug. This girl was just so adorable!

**After they get Anton, they head back to the hotel and got another room.**

After Callia and Anton got settled in, we stayed in their room and just talked for a while. They told us that their parents had died in a car crash while on their way to their anniversary date.

"Anton, how old are you?" I asked. "9" he replied. Anton was shy so he never really said much. "Do you guys have family back in Miami?" Trish wondered. "Yes. Our grandparents live there. Also our Aunt and Uncle." Callia answered. By now it was late so we just snacked on some things we picked up along the way. After we ate our 'meal' we all decided to go to bed.

As we were walking back to our room, Austin said "You are so nice Ally. You're just amazing!". I wrapped him in a big hug. "Austin, you know I would never let those two stay here by themselves. They are too young!" We finished walking back to the room hand-in-hand.

I went to the bathroom to change and Austin changed in the bedroom. When I walked out, I heard notes being played on a guitar. I didn't want to interrupt so I just stood by the door.

_In the back of a taxi cab, one,_

_Quick turn you were on my lap_

I remembered a day when the four of us were on our way to a party and the cab mad a sharp turn. I fell onto Austins lap.

_We, touched hands and we pulled them back,_

_Yeah,_

_I want u bad_

_And even though it should be so wrong, I,_

_Can't help but feel this strong, cuz,_

_The way you turn me on,_

_Like a light switch,_

_I might just go_

_Crazy_

_Cuz you're my best friends baby,_

_But you got me thinking maybe, just,_

_Maybe,_

_I don't know what to do_

_But I'm in love with,_

_Someone else's girl you,_

_Rock my world,_

_But you're the one that I can't have,_

_I want you bad!_

_In my crazy mind,_

_I'm with you all the time,_

_Cuz you're the best that I can't have,_

_O, girl,_

_I want you bad!_

I walk in "Conceded much?!" He looks up at me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Well, in that song. You said 'Cuz you're my best friends baby'. I am your best friend, and you are my baby. So, that would imply that you are in love with yourself." I knew this isn't what the song meant but I just wanted to see his reaction.

"Babe, I wrote this song about you! I wrote it when you were dating Alex, before he became a dick and broke up with you. You know that Alex USED to be my best friend. Its ALL about you!" He got up putting his guitar on the stand. He started walking towards me.

"Alls, don't you remember that time when we were on our way to that party in the taxi and you fell into my lap? You were still dating Alex, but that was the day I realized that I love you. I knew I had to tell you bu-" I jumped on him wrapping my legs around his waist. My arms wrapped around his neck as his went around my lower back.

"Aus, I knew that song was about me. I just wanted to see what you said and also a reason to do this..." I slammed my lips to his. The kiss was so passionate. I never wanted it to end but we both needed a breath. "Alls, you don't EVER need a reason to do that!" He said panting with a smirk on his face before going back in again. We fell on the bed and finished the kiss. I rolled off of him and under the covers.

We were both out of breath but I cuddled up to him with my head on his chest. He grabbed my waist and turned towards me. "I love you Ally!" He said as he kissed my forehead. My cheeks started burning red. "I love you too Austin!"

He fell asleep and I could feel his chest rise and lower with every breath. Eventually, our breathing synced and I too fell sleep think all about what had happened throughout the day.

**(A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. When Dallas was messaging Ally, the words and stuff were messed up because it is the 'teen/slang' texting lingo. I don't even know where I got the idea for the Callia thing but whatevs! I am still not sure about the next story so... yeah... Anyways, bye!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N: This chapter has the song You're the Reason by Victoria Justice which I do not own. I do not own A&A. Other than that, I don't have anything else for you guys. So here is Chapter #6!)**

_Ally's POV:_

I woke up and got up. Nobody else was awake so I decided to finish a song I had started writing a week ago. I made it for Austin but at first it was meant to be for our partnership. I decided to change a few things on the plane and at the airport to better suit our new relationship. I was very proud of it.

_Trish's POV:_

I woke up and walked into the living room to see Ally sitting down with the guitar on her lap. "Got it!" she whisper-screamed. What does she 'got'? I started to ask her about it then she began singing.

_I don't want to make a scene_

_I don't want to let you down_

_Try to do my own thing_

_And I'm starting to figure it out_

_cause its alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason... why_

_I don't even care what they say_

_You're a little bit off_

_Look em' in the eye, I say_

_I could never get enough_

_'Cause its alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason... why_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_You say it's just another day in the shade_

_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do_

_I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why._

"Ally! That was so beautiful!" I ran up to her screaming.

"Oh my god! Trish, how long have you been there?" she asked

"Since the beginning! It is amazing!" I replied

"Ok, Ok. Just... don't tell Austin!" She sighed.

Just then Austin walked in. "Don't tell me what?" Ally looked at me wide-eyed. She was bad at lying.

"Oh just that Dallas texted Ally wanting to get back with her." Which was the truth.

The tired, groggy, just waken Austin was now replaced with the pissed, jealous, revengeful Austin. At the sound of the name 'Dallas', he tensed up. He ran over to Ally wrapping her in a protective hug.

"He is NEVER going to get you Alls. I will never let him... EVER!" Ally looked at me. She was mad. She didn't want Austin to know because he would do this. Oops.

Dez finally woke up and we went to Callia and Anton's room. They were dressed and ready to go. They suggested Gattulo for breakfast. After leaving Gattulo, we walked around town all day. We did a bunch of shopping. Everyone was carrying tons of bags. Most of it from Me, Ally and Callia. Turns out, she likes shopping almost as much as we do. She also has a great sense of style.

We arrived back at the hotel and threw everything onto the couch. The couch was big but it was still overlapping with bags. Everything was mixed up so we went through it and gave Callia and Anton their stuff. We walked them back to their room and put them to bed.

After putting all the clothes in the dressers, we sat down and watched TV. An hour or so later, we got bored and began a game of 'Intense Truth or Dare'. First up was Ally. "Trish. Truth or dare?" she asked. "Dare" I replied confidently.

"Damn! I was hoping you would say truth. Fine. I dare you to answer this question: What is going on between you and Dez?" Oh shit, I would do anything but answer this question. She is such a smart-ass. "You know what guys. I am really tired!" I replied with a fake yawn and arm stretch. "Yep! Me too!" Dez jumped up but Austin grabbed his foot, tripping him. He fell to the floor.

"Ugggg! Fine. Me and Dez are... we are... me and Dez are dating." Ally looked at me but Austin didn't look surprised at all. "Dez! You idiot! I told you not to tell anyone! You told Austin?" I screamed when I saw his Austin's face. "I'm sorry! I had to! He wasn't going to tell me about Ally and him!" He yelped.

Ally screamed "Wait wait wait! Austin! You knew? And you didn't tell me?! What the f-" "Ally, I'm sorry but Dez made me promise not to tell you!" Austin said in his own defense. "Fine! Lets just get on with the game!" she replied simmering down a bit.

"Ok. Austin, Truth or dare?" I asked moving the game along. "Ummm... Dare." "Hmmmm... I dare you to make out with Ally for 15 minutes, in front of us. Go all out." Ally glared at me but was suddenly pulled into Austin's lap.

I started the timer as they shoved their tongues down each others throats forcefully. Ally's hands went strait to Austin's mop of hair. Austin's hands started at Ally's waist pulling her in but they slowly moved down to her ass. His hands kept moving up the front of her thighs. He moved his hands up her shirt. They were both breathing hard.

Ally pushed Austin over and straddled him, her shins on the side of his waist. The timer went off but Austin just sat up, picked Ally up and went into their room, Ally's legs wrapped around him and still kissing. The door slammed and me and Dez looked at each other and started laughing. We both got in bed and I almost immediately fell asleep.

_Ally's POV:_

When we got into the bedroom Austin put me down on the bed. We just used that kiss to get away from Trish and Dez. We were tired. He walked into the bathroom obviously out of breath. Before closing the door, he winked at me and gave me his award winning smile. It made my heart melt.

I heard the shower turn on and walked into the bathroom just as he was getting in the shower. He didn't notice me so I slipped my clothes off and hopped in. He looked at me for a second before remembering what he did yesterday. I was just copying him.

The smirk he gave me was sexy as hell! I knew what he wanted. "Really Austin? We just did yesterday!" His face dropped. "Yeah but we haven't done it it a bathtub!" He complained. "Austin, babe. We are in the shower, not the jet tub." I said.

"I can change that faster than you can say Pickles" He smiled mischievously and hopped out and turned on the bath tub. I opened the shower door and just rolled my eyes at him. "I will get in the Jet tub but I will not guarantee anything." His smile faded the slightest bit.

When the jets were warmed up, I got in, Austin following me. The tub was big so I sat at one end but it just turned out that Austin followed me to that side. He sat right next to me and placed his hand on my knee. I had an idea. "Austin... I..." I stuttered. "Baby, whats wrong?" He asked. I looked away from him and said "It's just... I... you reminded me of D... D... Dallas." He immediately jumped up, removing his hand from my knee.

"Ally! I am so sorry! I didn't mean too!" I jumped up and said "Just kidding!" Before hopping out of the tub. It took a while for him to register what had happened. I slipped on the tile. He chased after me and slipped, falling on top of me. I was laughing but Austin looked dead serious. "Ally! Never, I mean NEVER do that again! You scared the crap out of me!" I looked at him seeing the pain in his eyes. I really had scared him.

I kissed him before saying "How about I make it up to you." with a devious smile. His face lit up.

I began getting up but Austin pulled me back down. "Wait. Where are you going. You promised me!" He pouted. "First of all, there was no promise made. Second of all, I never said HOW I would make it up to you!" I replied with a sly smile.

"Alls! Uggg! I should have known. You're such a smart ass." He said sadly. "Oh really now. I am a smart ass?" I asked. "No babe. Not like that. I meant that you're MY smart ass!" He tried recovering. "Mmmmhhhmmmm! Sure that's what you meant!" I started walking out. "Ally-Bear, please. You know I didn't mean it like that!" he chased after me as I walked into the bedroom. I turned around and our faces were nearly touching. His breathing started increasing. After a few seconds of silence, I bit the corner of my lip and looked into Austin's perfect eyes.

I slowly moved in and whispered "I knew what you meant. I just like pissing you off. You look even sexier when you're mad." I kissed his lips softly and grabbed his hand as we walked over to the bed. I sat him down and got on his lap. "So, how can I make it up to you baby?" He smiled and his breathing got even heavier as I traced his abs with my fingers. I could tell he was getting more and more excited and to be honest, so was I.

_Austin's POV:_

Ally was so beautiful. So amazing. So sexy. So... perfect. I loved her so much, words can not even describe how great she was. Ally was sitting on my lap and her finger was lightly tracing my abs.

As she sat in my lap, I couldn't help but notice Ally's eyes. It was strange. The pain of the past, the pain of previous mistakes was covered up with 'joy' and 'excitement'.

I was brought to reality when Ally grabbed my neck, pulling me in. Our foreheads were touching. "Ally, I am not going to make you do this." I rolled her off my lap and onto the bed. I got up and slipped some boxers on. I grabbed her night clothes and handed them to her. She looked almost, relieved.

"Alls, come-on! Did you really think I was going to make you go through with it. I can see past your smile. I know that all those moments we had shared, reminded you of Dallas. They reminded you of what he tried to force you to do. I am not just going to stand around all day and let the most important person be hurt while I am being 'satisfied' by her"

I lay down and Ally snuggled up to me. "I know Austin but sometimes I wonder... I wonder if you would leave me because I don't give you sex, like Dallas did. I'm sorry. I know I should trust you but..." I could hear the choking back tears. I rubbed her back and said "Ally, how many times do I have have to tell you? You mean the world to me. I would never leave you."

**(A/N: Cute? I thought it was alright. Umm so yep. That was chapter 6 hope you guys enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Bye!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: Nothing really to say other than Disclaimers so.. yup**

**Disclaimers: I do not own A&A or Because of You by Kelly Clarkson. I changed a few words in the song to better fit the story!)**

_Ally's POV:_

I woke up with Austin's arms wrapped firmly around my waist. He looked so adorable in his sleep, I couldn't wake him up! Just then my phone went off, luckily it was on vibrate. I picked it up off the nightstand and saw that it was from Dallas.

_Al, I cnt lve w/out u! I need u I am so sry! Plz 4giv me and answer these damn txts! I want u bck, like, NOW!_

"Ugg! I can't believe the nerves of this guy!" I whispered sort of loud. I felt Austin's grip on me loosen and he started waking up.

"What did you say Alls?" He looked over at me. I showed him the messages and he tensed up. I could see anger in his eyes. "You haven't replied anything yet? OK. I have a plan..." he started but then drifted off into thought. I rested my chin on his shoulder as I watched his brain fill with ideas galore.

"So... are you gonna tell me the big plan, Aus?" I asked still looking at his busy mind. He looked down at me and smiled. "Yea so..."

(LINE BREAK)

So, we just got done with lunch and decided to go to the Artificial Lake. When we got back to the hotel, we immediately put on our swim wear, I was wearing a hot pink bikini, Austin was wearing a pair of yellow swim trunk, Trish was matching me except hers was neon green, and Dez wore a pair of plaid and colorful shorts. Me and Trish put on our cover ups and the boys put on their shirts.

Callia and Anton didn't want to come since neither one knew how to swim and they were both scared. We checked up on them before leaving for the lake. Once we arrived, it started getting a little cloudy but we just ignored it. After and hour or so the clouds became thicker and nearly black.

We all got out just as it started pouring. Trish and I ran over to the boys who gave us towels. As I was walking to the cab, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist.

"Hey Alls, you know how you think that romance movies are cliché? Well..." then he pulled me into a kiss. He began to nibble my bottom lip gently, asking permission for entrance. I let him in and the battle for control took over. I ran my fingers through his soaking wet hair and his grip around my waist tightened. After a few seconds of fighting, I gave up, letting him take over me.

His hands slipped down to my knees before lifting them up. I wrapped my legs around him and he moved his hands back to their original position, on my lower back. As we took a quick breath for air, he asked "How cliché is it now?"

_Austin's POV:_

Oh god! How cute she looked, panting for air with a sexy smirk on her face. A piece of her soaking wet hair fell onto her face. I reached up and pushed it aside and looked into her eyes. We stood still, staring into each other's eyes, until Dez yelled "Guys, hurry! We are going to get sick!" we stayed like this for a few seconds before the rain started pounding down harder. As we ran off to the taxi, all I could think about was the way she looked with the rain running down her face.

We hopped in the cab, dripping wet. When we arrived at the hotel, Callia and Anton we waiting in the lobby. "Oh my gosh! You guys are alright! We were so worried!" they ran up to us as Callia screamed. We all went to our room and just sat around talking.

"Hey guys. Its only 4:30. What do you want to do?" Ally asked. We thought for a second before my eyes met Ally's. "THE DALLAS PROJECT!" me an Ally yelled together. Everyone looked at us as we grinned wickedly. Then we explained.

"So Ally, Is the song ready?" I asked. "Yeah it is are you ready?" she looked nervous. "I am. OK. Lets go." she pulled out her phone and text messaged Dallas.

**Dallas- Bold**

Ally- Underlined

OK Dallas. I need to talk to you

**Sure alls :D how do u wanna tlk? Call me babe?**

No how about Facetime?_**(A/N: I DO NOT OWN FACETIME)**_

**OK wenev u ready sexayy. ;P cant wait to c ur beaut face!**

OK. That part was done. Ally dialed Dallas's Iphone over Facetime_**(A/N: DO NOT OWN APPLE/I PRODUCTS) **_She sat on the bed holding my guitar. She positioned the phone so the camera pointed at her on the bed stand. When his face popped up, I noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. Ugg trying to impress her! My abs look 100 times sexier!

"Hi Dallas. I wrote this song about you, for you. Don't talk, just listen." she sighed then began.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

You watched me die  
You heard me cry every night in my sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to use me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

When Ally finished, she just looked at the phone, tears forming in her eyes. She pulled the guitar off and set it down. "Dallas, you hurt me. I don't think I can ever trust anyone the same way because of _you_" She emphasized 'you' and the tears started falling.

"Ally, whats the matter?" I walked into the room pretending not to notice that Dallas was there. "Babe, why are you crying?" I wasn't expecting her to cry but I wiped her cheek with my thumb and pulled her in for a hug.

"Ahem mm!" I heard a 'cough' and pretended that I didn't know where it came from. Ally looked into the camera with wide eyes. She 'forgot' that Dallas was still there. I looked at the phone and finished the show off by growing angry.

"What are you fucking doing here _Dallas_? Leave my Ally the fuck alone!" I growled. He glared at me. "Aus, please, just ignore him. I need you!"

Ally got onto my lap and started grinding her hips against mine. As she started fumbling for the zipper on my jeans, Dallas became pissed and screamed, hanging up the call. Ally was still working on removing my pants. Trish, Dez, Callia and Anton were in the room, laughing their asses off when Trish lead them out into the living room, locking our bedroom door from the inside.

We were both stripped of clothes, out of breath. As Ally lay on me, I noticed the pain in her eyes from yesterday was gone. The 'Dallas Project' had freed her from her previous memories. I began running my hands gently down each of her sides. As we flipped over, I moved my whole body down.

My tongue shot out as I moved it up her inner thigh, strait to her folds. As my tongue ran up and down her folds, her moan became louder and sexier. Woah. She tasted good. I didn't have anything else to compare it to but the taste made me hard. I spread her legs apart as far as possible and then opened up the fold using my fingers. I teased her by moving my tongue close to her entrance.

"Austin! Stop it! Just fuck me!" She moaned. I smiled as my tongue teased her one last time. As I pulled away and up to face her, I saw the lust and want in her eyes. "Alls, do you have a condom?" I asked her. "Umm... well... we don't need one." she said looking longingly at my lips.

"Ally. I don't think we are ready to become parents." I looked into her eyes and saw something. Maybe sorrow. "That will never happen Austin." "Wait, so we came this far and now you are just backing away? Ally! I thought you wanted t..." Then realization hit me. She still wanted to have sex but she was incapable of having a child... what could have been _our_ child.

She looked worried as I asked "When? How did you find out?" She was on the verge of tears. "I am sorry Austin. I learned this morning. I had blood drawn as a check up last month and my dad received the results last night." She started crying. "Ally, baby. Please do not cry. I love you whether you can make a baby or not. I love you because you are... YOU! I wouldn't ever want that to change. OK? Who else knows?" Her tears slowed as she replied with " Just me, you and my dad. I want to tell Trish and Dez soon." "Ally, its whenever you are ready, baby. OK?" I leaned down kissing her forehead.

"Let me go get our clothes" I started getting up. "No... please. I need you." she looked at me. "Ally, I am just going to get clothes, right here. I am not leavi-" She pulled me down and our lips crashed together. I bit her upper lip hard as she sucked my lower lip. "Austin... I need you... now!"

I began thrusting in and out as she moaned "Oh, Austin!" "Ally, why didn't this happen the first time?" I smirked at her "Have I gotten better in two days or what?" "I don't know babe. Maybe I just wasn't feeling the first one. Maybe I was in too much pain with the whole Dallas thing to enjoy it." I finished with a final thrust as she let out the sexiest moan ever.

I rolled off of her, both of us gasping for air. "Austin..." I turned towards her "Yes Ally?" our breathing started to slow as she said "I love you... without a doubt. You are amazingly sexy and seeing your tan abs makes me want you even more! I couldn't live without seeing you. I want us to be best friends..." Oh great here come the 'friend-zoned' speech .

"Best friends, but also boyfriend and girlfriend. Lovers. Hopefully even a married couple. I couldn't bear to lose you." Not what I was expecting. "Ally, you are my everything!" "Austin, prove it. Shout it for the world to hear" I looked down into her stunning eyes as I leaned in to whisper "I love you Ally Dawson!" she pulled back looking hurt. "Ally, you are my world. I don't need to prove to anyone, but you, how much you mean to me. As long as I have you, I will never need anything else."

A big smile grew on her face. "Except for pancakes." We both laughed. "You mean more to me than pancakes Alls." "More than pancakes? Austin Moon said he loved something more than he loved pancakes! I am amazed!" She looked at me and we both leaned in. We had only been here for a few days and I wanted to savor every minute of what was left of this vacation with this girl. The rest of this week and forever.

**(A/N: Sorry it was mostly in Austin's POV. Forgive me? Anyways, please please please review and remember what happened at the beginning for the next chapter, that part at the lake with the kiss in the rain. I know that the story about the whole 'you are my world' part has been going around lately so sorry for the chiche-ness, if thats even a word. And finally, I know I said that Dallas and Cassidy were on the plane but just pretend they were at the airport, like going somewhere else. If you have question just PM me. Don't forget to review! Goodbye and ttyl! 33)**


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N: Sorry for the wait in both my stories. I just really haven't been motivated enough to write. Thanks to everyone who has read my story/stories and a special thanks to those who have either (1) Favorited, (2) Followed or (3) Reviewed. If you have any thoughts or ideas don't be afraid to let me know. Also, please let me know if you don't like my story or what I could do better. Once again thank you.**

**I don't own A&A, My Sister's Keeper or Here Comes Forever by R5)**

_Trish's POV:_

I woke up early on what had been our 4th day in Milan, meaning we only had 3 more day after today. We were leaving on Sunday. When Dez woke up, we went for a quick walk around and just talked about anything and everything. Then I got a phone call.

Ally-underlined

**Trish-Bold**

**Hello**

Trish! Where are you guys?!

**Ally? We are just on a walk. Why? What happened?**

We went to Anton and Callia's room to make sure they were ready and they weren't there! There is a note though. It says 'If you want to see your kids again, you will bring the diamond to us, 6 o'clock tonight at the cemetery by the angel statue. Don't be late.' signed the Eagle.

**Oh my gosh Ally. We will be there in 5.**

"The kids got kidnapped" I screamed at Dez as I started running towards the hotel. "What? Kidnapped? Lets go!" we arrived at the room in about 2 minutes and Ally was in Austin's arms, crying. "Its all my fault! We should have kept them here in our room!" Ally whimpered. "Shh. Its not your fault Alls." Austin replied trying to comfort her. "What Diamond are they talking about guys?" I asked. Ally looked up and wiped the tears off her cheek. "I don't know but the kidnappers think that we are the parents. What do we do?" I walked over and sat down next to her. I began rubbing her back as she cried into my shoulder.

Dez spoke up. "Wait. The hotel should have cameras! We can call the police and they can use the tapes." "Thats a good idea Dez but, we are in Italy and speak absolutely no Italian." Austin replied with a frown. "Wait, that clerk in the lobby spoke English. She can be our translator!" I remembered when we checked in, this nice lady helped us. "I think her name was 'Adelane' or something like that." "Well, what are we waiting for, lets go" Ally yelled as she jumped up and ran out the door, the rest of us not too far behind.

When we got to the lobby, I immediately spotted the clerk and walked up to her. "Excuse me miss, the kids that we brought in a few days ago have gone missing. We found this note in their room." I handed her the note. "I- We were wondering if you could inform the police since we do not speak Italian." The clerk gasped as she read the note. "Of course. Let me call them now!" Then she walked off.

"OK, Adelane is calling the police now. So all we can do is wait for them to arrive." We sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes before 3 police men came in. As soon as we saw them, all of us jumped up. Adelane came up behind us and began talking to the police.

A conversation went on between all eight of us with a whole lot of translating until one of the police officers went to the back, probably to get the camera tapes. Adelane talked to them one last time and they left. "They will begin searching for them and will call me if they find anything. They just wanted me to remind you NOT to meet the kidnappers tonight, even if the police haven't found the kids. They said that if they can't find the kids before 6, they will send an undercover officers to the meeting place as the parents and will basically ambush the kidnappers, alright? They want you to stay calm and not worry about it."

"Alright. Thank you so much Adelane. We really appreciate it." I said since Ally was in tears again, Austin was trying to comfort her with no prevail and Dez was rolling around on the floor(Don't even ask). "No problem guys. I just hope they are alright. If I get a phone call, I will let you know immediately." she replied "Thanks again" I said with a small smile before walking off with everyone else.

When we got to the room, we all collapsed on the couch, not saying a word. After a few minutes of silence, Ally spoke up. "Umm, do you all maybe want to do something to keep our minds off the situation?" "Sure. What should we do?" Dez asked. Nobody answered. There was nothing that any of us wanted to do. We were too worried, which was probably the problem.

"Guys, we can't just sit around. We have to do something or else we will worry too much and that will not end well." Austin said. "How about a movie?" he asked. "That sounds good. How about... My Sister's Keeper?" Ally suggested. "OMG! Yes! We have to watch it! Please Please..." I screamed then Ally joined in. "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLE-" "OK, OK. Calm down! JEEZ" Dez screamed in our faces. "YAY!"

Throughout the movie, me and Ally cried our eyes out. We wept on Austin and Dez's shoulders for most of it. I even thought that I saw the boys getting misty-eyed about half-way through, though they would never admit it. When the credits started rolling, Ally suggested we sing and dance so Austin grabbed his guitar and started playing a bunch of songs.

After a few hour of just messing around, Austin started playing a song. I looked over at Ally since I didn't recognize it. By the look on her face, neither did she.

_Ally's POV:_

Suddenly, Austin started playing a tune that I didn't recognize. Then, came the lyrics.

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window__  
__I'm that Delorean blowing past 88__  
__And where we're going girl,__  
__Won't be needing roads cause,__  
__Oo oo oo oo__  
__This ain't no 50 first dates.___

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends__  
__I'm talking bout real and not pretend__  
__I'm talking bout roles of a life time__  
__You and I can even right the end__  
__Yeaaaaah___

_Here comes that movie scene__  
__The one you think is so cliché__  
__That moment when we kissed__  
__By the lake pouring rain_

At this point, I was blushing a deep crimson color even though it wasn't in public.

___I ain't no superman__  
__But I can change your world__  
__Ooooooo__  
__Here comes forever girl__  
__Ooooooo__  
__Here comes forever__  
__Ooooooo__  
__Here comes forever girl___

_This ain't no remake of a Romeo story__  
__Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away__  
__I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon cause__  
__Me and you outta space___

_I'm talking bout starting out as friends__  
__I'm talking bout real and not pretend__  
__I'm talking bout roles of a life time__  
__You and I can even right the end___

_Here comes that movie scene__  
__The one you think is so cliché__  
__That moment when we kissed__  
__By the lake pouring rain__  
__I ain't no superman__  
__But I can change your world__  
__Ooooooo__  
__Here comes forever girl__  
__Na Na Na Na Na Na [x7]___

_Let's go home together__  
__Play our roles forever__  
__Let's grow old together__  
__Here comes__  
__Here comes__  
__Here comes forever baby...___

_Here comes forever girl___

_Here comes that movie scene__  
__The one you think is so cliché__  
__That moment when we kissed__  
__By the lake pouring rain__  
__I ain't no superman__  
__But I can change your world__  
__Here comes forever girl__  
__Here comes forever__  
__Here comes forever girl__  
__(Forever and ever and ever and ever)__  
__Here comes forever girl_

Austin stoop up and walked over to me, pulling his guitar off. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me off the couch, nodding to Dez. Then slow music started playing. "May I have this dance?" I just looked him in the eyes and pretended to think about it. "You know, there was this other guys that I have had my eyes on for a while now. But, I don't think he would mind." I winked as he scrunched his eyebrows. "Wh- Who is this 'other guy' you're talking about, Alls?" I rolled my eyes and I leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I'm talking about you, dummy."

_Austin's POV:_

As I asked Ally about this 'guy', she leaned in, for what I thought to be a kiss. Instead, she whispered "I'm talking about you, dummy.", her lips lightly brushing against my neck. Then, I got shivers as she threw her arms around my neck. Without hesitating, I put mine around her waist, pulling her in closer to me. I looked over to see Trish and Dez in the same position. I smiled at Dez as Trish mouthed "Good job" while winking at me.

Ally rested her head on my shoulder and I bent down to kiss her head gently. Then the phone went off. We all jumped and ran towards it. Trish got to it first answering it. "Hello?- Uh Huh.- Mkay.- Where?- OK, so in the lobby in about five minutes?- OK, Thank you!- Mhmm.- Bye." Then she was just quiet as if nothing had ever happened. "Trish, who was it? What did they say?" I asked breaking the silence. "Oh, right. It was Adelane. She said that they found they kids and they are on their way and to go to the lobby in 5." Ally's eyes widened and her face lit up. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Ally yelled as she threw open the door.

When we got into the lobby, Adelane was waiting for us. "Hey guys! I'm so happy that they found them!" We ran in for hugs and the hotel doors opened with the two kids running in, a few officers shortly following. When we saw them, we did that slo-mo scene where they run and jump into each others arms. While in a giant group hug, all I heard was the breaking of glass and a whistling sound, as though something were flying by at super speed. We pulled away and looked around to see the police pull out their guns.

Then I felt it. A warm substance, trickling down my chest but I didn't hurt, I felt fine. I quickly did an examination of everyone only to find that both Ally and Callia had been shot, by the same bullet.

**(A/N: Sorry guys! I really didn't want to end the chapter but then I wouldn't have anything for the next chapter. Please please please review and thanks for reading!)**


End file.
